wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Havenshire Farms
The Havenshire Farms are located in south-central Havenshire, south of the Havenshire Stables, southeast of the Havenshire Lumber Mill and north of the Crypt of Remembrance. In the Ruins of the Scarlet Enclave, a plague cauldron takes up the space in the center of the former pumpkin patch. The pumpkins themselves have also been transformed into plagued flora. During The Death Knight Starting Area Below is the changes of the Havenshire farms during the Scarlet Enclave (death knight starter area.) Below is a list of the various NPCs located in the area. This explanation can also be found on the Crypt of Remembrance page, due to their close proximity of each other and the fact that the player cannot advance until both the Crypt and the Farm's quests have been completed. The Farm is mainly made up of a large pumpkin patch. Phase One During Phase one of the Scarlet Enclave the farm is controlled by the Scarlet Crusade still. One mob can be found in this area exclusively during this phase. Exclusive Phase One Mobs The farm only has one exclusive mob during Phase one. * , they wander around the pumpkin patch, while they go down rather easily it would be wise to avoid them when at low health as they can hit pretty hard. Phase Two During the Second Phase of the Scarlet Enclave the farm has been taken over, the hounds corrupted, and Noth the Plaguebringer has begun to set up a Plague Cauldron in the center of the pumpkin patch, to spread the plague and corrupt the land. Important Phase Two Occupants Below is a list of the important occupants of the Havenshire Farms, mainly Noth the Plaguebringer. Nearby is the Crypt of Remembrance. Note that the player cannot advance further into Phase two without completing Noth's plague cauldron. * , powerful Necromancer of the Scourge, and skilled expert in the making and usage of the Plague, and another boss from Naxxramas. He is not located inside of the crypt but instead nearby in the pumpkin patch, surrounded by plaguehounds. The player can ask "Noth, where's Heigan?" in which he will respond negatively expressing his dislike of him. His quests involve creating a plague cauldron to spread the diesease in the area. The cauldron offers a repeatable quest after wards, it is advised to stock up on the potion it gives before leaving the Scarlet Enclave. He is involved in the following quests. :* :* * , assembled after finishing The Plaguebringer's Request. It is also located in the nearby pumpkin patch, and is included in the list because of the close proximity. It is involved in the following quests, one of which is repeatable through out the rest of the Scarlet Enclave, however it is no longer usable upon finishing the final quest of the Scarlet Enclave. :* :* Unimportant Phase Two Occupants Below is a list of the unimportant phase two occupants of the Farms. * , the Farm Hounds, now corrupted and twisted into undead plaguehounds. They wander around the pumpkin patch, and will attack any Scarlet mobs that are kited near them. Phase Three As of Phase Three of the Scarlet Enclave the Farms only hold the Plague cauldron and the hounds. Noth has moved to the already established scourge base, he is incharge of the plague cauldron there, which also is usable to get the special brew using the skulls. Important Phase Three Occupants As of Phase Three there is one important occupant, in the Pumpkin Patch. * , assembled after finishing The Plaguebringer's Request. It is also located in the nearby pumpkin patch, and is included in the list because of the close proximity. It is involved in the following quests, one of which is repeatable through out the rest of the Scarlet Enclave, however it is no longer usable upon finishing the final quest of the Scarlet Enclave. :* Unimportant Phase Three Occupants Below is a list of the unimportant phase three occupants of the farms. The Hounds. * , they wander around the pumpkin patch, having been once the Scarlet Farm Hounds, corrupted and turned by the Scourge. After the Scarlet Enclave Upon finishing the Final Quests and leaving the instanced Scarlet Enclave, one will find that like Havenshire and New Avalon, the Farms have been abandoned. The cauldron still corrupts the nearby land but is unusable.